fandomofanimefandomcom-20200215-history
Dream no Gakko Episodes
These are the episodes for Dream no Gakko. Episodes Episode 1: "New student! Coco Idehara is transferred to Yume Academy." 新入生！出原ココ夢学校に転送されます "Shin'nyūsei! Idehara Koko Yume Gakko ni tenso sa remasu" Summary A year after miserable life in her middle school, Coco Idehara's mother decided to transfer her to Yume Academy. There, she met Nagisa Mizusawa and learnt many things. Episode 2: "Nagisa's confusion! Who's Coco's crush?" 渚の混乱！ココのときめきわ誰だ？ "Nagisa no konkan! Koko no tokimeki wa dareda?" Summary Coco meets Kazuya Minamiyama and falls in love with him. She tells Nagisa about it, but she forgets and thinks that Coco likes Hikaru. She asks Coco again, and Coco said it was not Hikaru but Kazuya. Episode 3: "Coco and Kazuya's date?!" ココとかずやの日ずけ？！ "Koko to Kazuya no hizuke?!" Summary Kazuya invites Coco to a theme park. That afternoon, he went to the nearby subway with Coco. Kazuya then told Coco that Nagisa and Hikaru would be coming along. Coco was disappointed, but not much because she would feel better if Nagisa was with her. Episode 4: "Nagisa's frustration! I want to know who my father is!" 渚の欲求不満！私の父わ誰を知りたい！ "Nagisa no yokkyū fuman! Watashi no chichi wa dare o shiritai!" Summary Nagisa said she wished to see her father someday, and Coco asked what happened. Nagisa said she never seen her father before and her mother told her her father had another family. Coco was determined to help Nagisa. She looked for Hikaru and they started searching. A few days later, Coco and Hikaru brought Nagisa to the place where they saw her father. There, Nagisa saw her father and his family together. Nagisa cried. Hikaru told Nagisa to go, but Nagisa said she was happy to just see her father. Episode 5: "Busted! Reina's transferred to Yume Academy?!" 逮捕！麗奈夢学校を転送している？！ "Taiho! Reina Yume Gakko wa tenso shite iru?!" Summary Coco's homeroom teacher introduces a new student, Reina Ishihara. Coco recognized Reina as the friend who ditched her and finds out Reina likes Kazuya. She ran to Nagisa for help, but Nagisa told her not to worry. After school, Coco met Kazuya in the locker hallway. Coco asked Kazuya how he felt about Reina. Kazuya said he only treats Reina like a junior which eases Coco. Episode 6: "Nagisa's father becomes Yume Academy's teacher?! What is Coco and Hikaru up to?" 渚の父わ夢学校の先生になる！ココとひかるわ何まである？ "Nagisa no chichi wa Yume Gakko no sensei ni naru! Koko to Hikaru wa nani made aru?" Summary Nagisa's father becomes the new homeroom teacher for Coco, Nagisa and Hikaru's class. Nagisa knew something was wrong and asked Coco and Hikaru what they were up to. Coco didn't admit that she and Hikaru was the one who did it. Because Nagisa is smart, her father thinks highly of her, but he doesn't know Nagisa is his daughter. Episode 7: "What is it? Coco and Reina's challenge!" 名にが？ココと麗奈の挑戦！ "Nani ga? Koko to Reina no chōsen!" Summary Reina challenges Coco to a photo shoot with Yumiko Mitsuishi, organized by the school. Although Coco did not do really good at the photo shoot, Yumiko thinks Coco did interesting poses which made Reina jealous. In the end, Coco won the challenge. Category:User: MitsuMitsu-chan Category:Dream no Gakko Category:Episode lists